Gift
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *NejiShikaNaru, Lemon One-Shot* Naruto always had to spend his birthday alone, but this year something is going to change...


**Note:** this is for Naruto's birthday, October the tenth. Happy birthday Naruto! You'll always be my favourite character!

**StarsOfYaoi:** Naruto needs more love, don't you agree?

……………………………………………

**Rating**: NC–17

**Summary:** Naruto once again has to spend his birthday alone in his house. But this year, something's gonna change.

**Warning:** threesome. That means three guys together. Yaoi. This means male x male pairing. Lemon. This mean sex. Put everything together, and you have yourself a fair warning.

**Disclaimer**: have you seen Itachi fucking Naruto once par episode? Have you seen Sasuke do the same? Have you seen… well, you got the picture. So no, I don't own.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

……………………………………………

**Gift**

**One-Shot**

The village was celebrating.

Just like every other year, Konohagakure was celebrating. The streets were filled with lanterns and lights, and the villagers walked around chatting happily; it was one of the festivities where everyone left their work to gather together in the main street, enjoying the fireworks.

Over the houses and the shops hung long coloured stripes and ribbons, floating in the air from the cool breeze.

Everything was bright and everyone was cheerful, and even the shinobi were wandering around off–duty to enjoy the night.

But out of everyone else, for a certain someone that festivity meant nothing but pain.

Naruto stared out of his window, arms crossed on the windowsill, eyes fixed on the lights of the lanterns dancing with the cool breeze, small flashes of light in the dark; he could smell the sweet scent of dango and other sweets coming from the various stands down the main street, and the voices filled with happiness reached his ears, making him cringe.

He would have wanted to go out and enjoy the festivity, but this was a day he was forced to stay home; many years passed and he'd been taught to never leave his apartment…

It should have been a happy day for him too. It was his birthday after all.

But no one had to know that.

No one had to realize he wasn't among the others at the celebration, no one had to find out that on his birthday, he couldn't leave his room.

Because it was not just the day he was born. This was also the day in which people mourned and cheered at the same time, for the death of Yondaime and the 'death' of Kyuubi.

October the tenth was the day Yondaime died to protect the village from the attack of the kitsune youkai.

When Naruto had been a small child, he'd tried to leave his house during the celebration to have fun catching fishes with the rice spoon, and the water balloons, and to eat sweets like everyone else.

But people would glare at him, throwing stones and insulting him with words so cruel he could do nothing but turn around and run home crying hard. At the time, Sandaime asked him to stay inside, and not come out.

His _tanjoubi_ wasn't a day to celebrate. It was the _meinichi_. A day to remember the dead. The anniversary of Yondaime's death, mourned in the morning, and the celebration of his victory over Kyuubi, in the evening.

With bright fireworks, and stands and happy people.

Naruto sighed in defeat and closed the window, trying to block out the sounds of the celebrations, but they were merely dulled out; he wished for the _n_th time to be able to go out, but he knew better than do it.

Kicking a ramen cup out of his way, the blond teen walked through his messy apartment, scowling since the heater was shutting off again for the fifth time in the whole day; no one wanted to go in the demon's lair to repair it, not even when ordered by the Godaime Hokage, and surely no one would accept Naruto in their shop.

Besides, it was not like he had any money to waste on such things. He had barely enough with his missions to buy himself food and new weapons when his kunai got old or rusty, he hadn't enough to buy a new heater…

Sighing again, Naruto decided to busy himself cleaning around. He was no neat freak, but he liked his place clean, despite how he acted around the others; proof of that was, his apartment (a small bathroom, a small kitchen and a bedroom) was clean and tidy, with the exception of a few empty cups of ramen left here and there –because he liked to eat walking around…

The cleaning kept him busy for a while, but not enough to miss the yells of the villagers when the fireworks started.

His heart clenched a bit but Naruto was used to this, and did not feel that much bad. After all, even though it wasn't his fault, he could understand very well what the villagers and all the shinobi felt.

He could not bring himself to hate them.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he decided to have a quick shower and maybe go to bed. This day could as well end up soon, so he would be ready to start his normal life the next morning, just like he did every year.

He was about to open the water in his shower, when a soft rapping from the front door alerted him that someone was there. Frowning (a bit suspicious since he'd been taught to never open his door on this day) Naruto reached for the handle, and unfastening two of his locks he opened the door a bit and peered out.

Blinking, he recognized two shapes on his frame, both staring at him with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Neji? Shikamaru?" Naruto closed the door and unfastened the remaining locks, opening the door again to stare at the two teens. "What are you doing here?"

He noticed that whilst Neji was dressed in his usual white obi with hakama and haori, Shikamaru was dressed with a dark brown yukata, and both held two small boxes of white bottles; the scent coming from them rattled Naruto's senses, as he recognized the pungent smell of sake.

Probably they had been wandering around in the crowd of happy people, Naruto's mind supplied.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, pushing Naruto out of the way and entering in his apartment, looking around with a bored expression. The lazy teen spotted a pile of blankets Naruto had been taking into his bedroom next to the door and without asking for permission he picked them up and placed them on the floor, dropping the sake's boxes over them.

Naruto blinked in shock as Neji bowed slightly to him, and entered his apartment as well, slightly smirking at the shocked expression of the blond.

"Wha…" Naruto closed the door and locked it up again, then he moved towards the two teens with confusion written all over his face.

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged a look then the Hyuuga spoke.

"We heard from your sensei that today is your birthday," he said, his voice collected but hinted with a bit of warmth. "He said you never move from your apartment on that day and we thought we could pay you a visit".

Naruto blushed slightly; this was the first time someone actually cared for him enough to come to his house to celebrate. He smiled brightly at the two teens and let himself fall down next to them on the blankets.

Shikamaru smirked and handed him a small cup, "happy birthday Naruto" he said.

Neji filled the cup with sake, before doing the same for himself and Shikamaru. "Yeah, happy birthday Naruto".

………………

The blond blinked twice, trying to clear his vision a bit as he pouted cutely, squinting his eyes towards his empty cup of sake; the three of them had been drinking for a while now, allowing some mild chatting to break every now and then the comfortable silence of the room, but so far only Naruto seemed affected by the liquor.

Shikamaru had a light pink blush covering his cheeks, and he'd long since discarded his haori, propped up on his hands, eyes fixed on the flushed face of Naruto.

Neji also didn't look like the sake was attacking his brain yet, white eyes calmly passing from one friend to the other with a light smirk on his lips.

Naruto on the other end was a little bit drunk –forgetting completely that his heater wasn't working, since the alcohol warmed him up a lot, he'd discarded his shirt, remaining with his bare chest and his pants on, and was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Shit" he slurred a bit, not used to drinking sake. "That thing sure is strong".

Shikamaru chuckled at his friend's antics, shaking his head as Naruto poured himself another cup, downing it down in one go.

"You should lay off a bit, or you'll wake up with a hell of a headache tomorrow" Neji offered.

Naruto's expression turned sober as he glared down at the empty bottle of sake in his hands, shifting it around as if he could see some kind of art piece in it. "It doesn't matter… this day is already wasted out for me, so I don't really care".

Neji shifted towards the blond, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder in a comforting way; the blue eyed teen frowned, even in his state of unfocused drowsiness caused by the liquor he still saw this as something strange –Hyuuga never consoled anyone, especially not by touching people.

"What's up with the touchiness?" he murmured, not really caring. The warm hand pressed on his shoulder felt nice after all.

Not many were willingly to touch him, in the end.

"I care" was Neji's answer.

Naruto looked up, meeting the raven's white eyes, and blinked again, feeling himself blush a bit; Neji's gaze was intense, penetrating, and there was something hidden he could not understand into them.

"No one does" the blond felt his mouth say without his consent. The alcohol was slowly taking the control over his body away.

"I do" Neji replied. Then he turned towards Shikamaru, and as he did that too, Naruto realized the Nara had somehow managed to get near him without him noticing. "And so does he".

'_Shit, I really need to remember to never drink anymore'_ was the teen's fleeting thought.

"We're here, Naruto, and we are here because we care" Shikamaru murmured.

Naruto blinked again, fighting off his drowsiness. Was it just him, or Shikamaru was slowly leaning over?

A second later, his vision spun around him and he felt his cheek connect with something warm and firm, realizing only a moment later he was resting against Shikamaru's chest; the texture of the white undershirt was smooth against his skin, and the rhythmic breathing was lulling him into a state of peacefulness.

So much indeed, that he didn't ask himself why exactly Shikamaru was hugging him in the first place until after sometime to recover.

"Shi… Shikamaru?" he called out uncertainly.

Some of his dizziness was disappearing, but not completely, and he still felt a bit out of it; looking up at Neji, wondering if the Hyuuga was finding the scene strange, he noticed the same look from before in the white orbs, such intensity that caused Naruto's blush to return tenfold.

It definitely felt like he was staring into his soul.

"We care" Shikamaru stated. His grip on Naruto's shoulders tightened before he let the other teen go, and Naruto stumbled on the blanket, only mildly realizing his hands were trembling softly.

Maybe the words were affecting him more with the sake in his veins, or maybe it was just the shock of hearing someone say they cared for him (because no one did before… no one at all ever said he cared), but Naruto felt weak in his legs.

It felt almost too good to be true.

Blue eyes looked up, meeting brown and then snow, shocked but also happy, with a smile tugging at his lips.

Smile that disappeared as a pair of cool lips pressed against his own, a soft brush that was gone not even a second later, leaving him to stare in shock at the raven haired shinobi in front of him.

"You…" ocean eyes were widened, Naruto's brain not really understanding what had happened.

The contact had been so light he thought he might have imagined it, if not for the lingering tingle on his lips as he brushed a finger over them.

Neji had kissed him…?

He turned towards Shikamaru, unconsciously relying on him and his higher intelligence, almost as if asking for some explanation, only to find the brown haired teen pressing his face against the crook of his neck, lips hovering against his skin.

Naruto could feel Shikamaru's breath drawing hot circles over one single spot, making his hair stand up on their ends, shivering a bit.

What the hell was happening!

"I care for you Naruto, because I like you" Neji breathed out, easily cutting the silence with his calm and steady voice. He too leaned over, pressing his covered forehead against Naruto's left shoulder.

The blond could only look down at them, too stunned to be able to reply coherently.

"Na… nani!"

"I care for you because I like you too, Naruto" and he could definitely _feel_ a smirk in Shikamaru's voice.

Something wet touched his skin and Naruto recoiled, gasping out at the sensation; it was warm and… wet, and only as Shikamaru sneaked his arms around his waist, pushing the blonde's body against his own, did Naruto realize it was his tongue.

Shikamaru was licking him.

It was a strange sensation, not at all unpleasant, but still it worried him (more so since he could not understand what the hell was happening) and he squealed, trying to break free from the lazy teen.

Shikamaru chucked against his neck again, licking upwards until he reached Naruto's right ear; Naruto shivered at the sensation of the warm appendage slowly trailing over his skin, and unconsciously let out a small whimper.

"S… Shikamaru…? Ne… Neji?" he was trembling now, more out of shock than fear, but he wanted to know what was happening, and why his two friends were acting like… this. He could not understand.

"Yes, Naruto?" the blond gasped out as Shikamaru nibbled his earlobe, suckling on it before trailing downwards again.

"What are…" he moaned and his eyes flickered close, as the brown haired teen's lips grazed against a particular sensitive spot on his neck, just under his jaw.

He felt his fingers tingle pleasantly, wanting nothing more than let himself go to the pleasure.

"Don't you like it?" Neji finally spoke, staring up in Naruto's now opened eyes. "We want to show you that we care. That we mean no harm to you… quite the contrary" he smirked, making Naruto bit his lip in wonder –Neji was actually cute when he smirked this way. "We want… you".

After he said this, Neji leaned over and bit down on the tender skin of Naruto's neck, causing the blond to gasp out and arch his back, torn between a jolt of… pleasure and one of pain. Shikamaru continued his assault on his neck, soon joined by the raven haired teen on the other side.

Naruto's body felt on fire, the tingle spreading from his neck down in his entire frame, making him shiver and drop against the bodies of the other two teens, too weakened by the sensation burning inside him to be able to keep himself in a straight position.

There were two tongues running over his skin, tracing leisure patterns all over his neck, biting, licking and suckling to create reddish spots, and he was being held against them as he shivered in delight, closing his eyes.

It felt… amazing. He couldn't even describe the sensations that were rattling his sanity over, the warmth and the heat he'd never felt before coiling inside him, making him groan and writhe in the double embrace.

"Ah…" he moaned out, as Shikamaru pressed his lips against his, like Neji had done before; Shikamaru lingered over there for a second before his tongue darted out to probe Naruto's closed lips, biting down gently on the lower one, nibbling at it until Naruto gave in and opened his mouth, allowing him to slip inside.

A wave of dizziness caught Naruto at the double sensation of a tongue roaming in his mouth, touching, licking, sucking and massaging, and a single hand sneaking over his bare chest, grazing one of his nipples.

Naruto moaned again, closing his eyes, far too gone to even think about stopping; the feelings were overwhelming and wonderful, and he wanted more. The fact that they were caused by Neji and Shikamaru somehow didn't feel wrong at all.

Not at all.

Shikamaru moved away, Naruto slumping backwards against Neji panting hard, his lungs craving for the cool air.

"Delicious" Shikamaru growled, attacking his lips again without warning; Naruto suddenly felt himself being pushed back against a strong body, two hands trailing down his bare hips to play with the hem of his pants, but he could not even feel it as he was once again drowned down by the sensation of the heated kiss.

A part of him was trying to wonder how someone like Shikamaru could be so…

His last coherent thoughts were washed away as Neji's hands found his nipples again, his tongue flickering over his neck again, licking at a particularly red bruise that would surely turn into a hickey by the next day.

The pace had changed suddenly, more needy, faster, every touch leaving behind a burning trace, chasing away Naruto's sanity, rendering him unable to do anything but meowling and thrashing, begging for more.

Neji's fingers brushed around Naruto's nipples, not quite touching them but still able to cause shivers to rack the teen's body, making him squirm in his embrace as the fingers played with him over and over again.

Shikamaru descended on Naruto's chest, licking one nipple and moving to bite softly the other one, making Naruto arch his back again, yelping out in pleasure, his voice drowned out by Neji turning his head so he could take Shikamaru's place in kissing him.

Neji's kiss was different from Shikamaru's, but just as passionate, as the raven's lips ravished his, tasting every inch of his mouth. Naruto could only groan again, his own trembling hands lifting upwards to grab each side of Neji's head, brushing through his long black hair.

"More…" he moaned out, legs parting without him knowing so Shikamaru could settle himself between them, one hand sneaking down past the hem of his pants.

The heat was all around him, in the hot touches of both teens, and Naruto could only writhe and moan, trying to focus on something that was not the pleasure running through his frame.

Hearing the blonde begging for more, Neji and Shikamaru stopped, moving back a bit and observing him pant and gasp as his body arched in need of their touch, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over by lust.

The heat from his frame reached both teens, whose eyes were fixed on the arousing sight before them.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto murmured between his pants, a bit embarrassed since Shikamaru's hand was still in his pants, his voice trembling with unsuppressed need.

Shikamaru and Neji shared an amused look before smirking.

"You're not against this ne?" the Hyuuga asked. "You _do_ want it".

Naruto blinked and tried to think, forcing his mind to wrap around what exactly he would soon be doing with them. Neji and Shikamaru were his friends, wouldn't it be…

"I…" he wasn't sure. His whole body was trembling with need, but he wanted to be focused in this decision, what if…

"Naruto, you trust us, right?" Shikamaru asked.

The blond nodded, not even hesitating.

"And don't you _like_ us?"

Naruto's blush turned crimson against his skin. He had to admit with himself that he'd seen his interest towards the girls thin out, replaced by some of the same thoughts regarding some of his _very_ male friends, but he would have never thought it possible that his interest could be… well, returned.

Both teens smirked at the reaction.

Neji licked his lips slowly, and leaned down again to kiss Naruto; this time the blond had nothing against it and kissed back tentatively, his tongue dancing with the raven's as Shikamaru's hands trailed down Naruto's body, finally removing his pants.

Naruto moaned in the kiss, losing the battle against Neji's tongue as two pair of hands roamed downwards, caressing his skin and removing his boxers too, and then there was nothing he could do to regain a bit of control because the hands touched _lower_.

Swiftly, Shikamaru rolled Naruto on the blankets, blocking his arms above his head with one hand, while his other caressed his nipples. Naruto moaned again, arching his back in the touch.

Neji smirked, eyeing with eyes full of lust the erotic display in front of him; Naruto's body was right in front of him, begging him to touch and taste, writhing and moaning for their combined ministrations.

Naruto's arousal was obvious now, and without hesitation Neji leaned down in front of Naruto's parted legs, licking its top slowly, enjoying its taste.

Naruto gasped loudly, eyes clouding over for the pleasure, bucking his hips to get more of the wonderful sensation, the burning heat in the pit of his stomach numbing his mind as Neji continued licking, his tongue tracing the slit on the top before slowly taking everything in his mouth.

"Neji!" Naruto arched his back again sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks –tears quickly lapped away by Shikamaru, who added to the pleasure by tracing the blonde's nipples with his tongue, kissing Naruto again as he was about to yell out. "More!"

Neji complied, carefully nibbling at Naruto's erection, sucking out at its tip the pre–cum leaking out, throughout enjoying the little noises he received back as well as Naruto's sweet taste.

Everything blurred away, lost in the building heat that slowly took him upwards, and Naruto didn't care if he was yelling and sobbing and crying out Neji and Shikamaru's names, because it was simply too much, and the flame was eating him out, blinding his sight as he closed his eyes, lips parting.

"Ah!"

The pleasure in his stomach exploded in a white flash, numbing completely Naruto's body as he came, yelling out loudly as he shook fiercely.

Shikamaru held him close to his own body, kissing him to muffle the piercing cry with his lips; Naruto trembled riding his climax, his fingers tightening around Shikamaru's shoulders.

The raven haired teen eagerly licked Naruto clean, making him moan from the renewed sensation on his sensitive arousal, blue eyes opening tiredly to stare in shock at the pink tongue working on him.

Naruto stood there, still trembling for the release he'd experienced, eyes still glazed over as he tried to recover.

He'd never ever felt such pleasure before, so much greater than anything he'd ever experienced before.

"I…" his voice was equally trembling, but he was silenced again as Neji turned him around, presenting his back to Shikamaru, pulling the blond up until he was on his four. "Wha…"

Neji encircled Naruto's trembling body with his arms, kissing him and allowing him to taste himself in the other's mouth, and Naruto groaned again, accepting the kiss and returning it with passion.

Suddenly, the blond teen yelled out against Neji's lips, feeling something wet circle his entrance, bringing more shivers in his frame; he was only barely aware that Shikamaru was licking him down there, and tightened his hold on Neji's arms so much he cut down the skin –not that Neji minded.

The raven's hand sneaked down again, fisting Naruto's returning erection and pumping it quickly, receiving appreciative and breathless mewls from the body pressed against his own.

Shikamaru's tongue traced around the confines of Naruto's entrance, before penetrating it with one single strong thrust, making Naruto fall in Neji's arms, unable to keep himself up, muffling a shriek of pleasure in the older teen's mouth.

Eyes widened in shock, Naruto could only shiver and moan at the invading wetness licking him from the inside; desperately needing for more, he tried to buck towards Shikamaru, but Neji would not allow him.

"More!" he called out, almost sobbing at the pleasure. "Please… more…"

He was so close again, painfully hard, the burning sensation in his lower parts doubling again until he didn't even realize it when Shikamaru stopped, moving out of the way as Neji took his place. Both teens started to undress as Naruto recovered a bit from the mind–blowing feelings, and soon enough the blonde was presented with two naked bodies.

He couldn't stop himself from blushing.

His blue eyes trailed down Shikamaru's body in front of him, blushing crimson at the sight of the teen's erection, but he couldn't look away, transfixed. He had the sudden desire to lean forwards and…

Shikamaru grabbed hold of Naruto by his neck and moved him so he could straddle the teen, kissing him; Naruto happily obliged, having caught on, and the moment their mouths parted he moved down the lazy teen's neck, tasting the now exposed skin, eliciting a groan from Shikamaru.

Naruto found out he liked the taste of Shikamaru's skin, and that he liked even more the groans he caused.

Neji stared with dazed eyes at the show, slightly aroused by the erotic display of Naruto's tongue flickering over Shikamaru's skin, quietly waiting to see what would happen.

Naruto licked and nibbled at the brown haired teen's skin, liking the salty taste, moving downwards without even noticing it, his hands shifting upwards to free Shikamaru's hair –it fell down like a cascade, not silky like Neji's, but breathtaking all the same.

Just as Naruto's lips reached down –for his desire to taste the other, added to the desire to return the same pleasure he'd received, had finally prevailed on his uncertainty– and Shikamaru had groaned out, leaning back until he had his back against the wall, Neji moved towards Naruto, stretching his entrance with one finger.

Naruto squirmed and squealed, shocked by the raven's actions but not willing to stop anymore, and licked at Shikamaru's erection, sucking lightly on it just like Neji had done before for him, knowing what would make Shikamaru moan out for him.

The brown haired teen's hands tightened on Naruto's blond hair, encouraging him to continue as he groaned again, enjoying the other's tongue on his aching erection.

Neji's eyes turned darker with lust, and he inserted another finger inside Naruto, anticipating how tight he would be only by the feelings on his own fingers.

Naruto gasped, drawing a sudden intake of breath and at the same time sucking hard on Shikamaru, who howled and moaned out Naruto's name, his nails tightening on the blond locks; Neji added another finger, searching inside Naruto for _it_.

He was rewarded when Naruto pushed himself against his fingers, moaning around Shikamaru's member and swallowing the salty and vaguely bitter taste of it. Shikamaru parted his legs more, his mind aching for that tongue on him.

Neji slammed his hand into Naruto again and again, making the teen yell out and clench down on his fingers, seeing white spots behind his closed eyelids.

"It's gonna hurt a bit" Neji mumbled, before starting to enter him. He'd reached his limit and needed to be inside Naruto, _now_.

Naruto gasped out, feeling Neji penetrate him, his insides moving to accept the intrusion that was sending flames to his groin.

He stopped licking Shikamaru, his erection slipping out of his mouth as he closed his eyes in rapture, shivering at the sensation that held both pleasure and pain… not able to concentrate anymore.

Neji moved one hand down around Naruto's length, pumping it as he moved completely into him, moaning at the dizzying sensation of being surrounded by hot walls. Naruto was crying out their names, gasping, and arousing both even more.

Naruto was absolutely stunning, his entire frame covered with sweat, bruised lips hovering above Shikamaru's length, penetrated completely by Neji.

Finally calming down, Naruto regained enough spirit to focus again on the erection in front of him, resuming his licking and sucking, until Shikamaru started to shift around, ending up with his head between Naruto's parted tights.

Before Naruto could protest, the teen had already engulfed the whole length, making Naruto cry out; he could not describe the sensation of being penetrated from behind and at the same time being licked out, and he gasped at the pleasure, crying out for them to continue.

Neji moved almost entirely out, and slammed back in, angling his thrusts so he could hit the spot inside Naruto every time he pushed in, panting at the wonderful sensation and gripping tightly Naruto's hips so to not fall down on him.

Naruto's breathing itched, becoming more and more frantic as the heat inside him continued increasing, licking and sucking on Shikamaru even more wildly, receiving back the same treatment.

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's legs to keep the other boy up as he moved his tongue around his erection, mercilessly attacking his tip with suckles and bites.

Neji's thrusts became more wild and rhythmic, slamming into Naruto over and over again moaning the blonde's name, until he hit hard against a bundle of nerves that caused Naruto to cry out in sheer pleasure, trembling so much both teens had to grab his hips for him not to fall down, muscles turned into jelly.

Sucking and licking and biting, thrusting harder, faster, stronger, sweat covering their bodies as they continued moving, everything blurring away in the heat and in the pleasure, their voices mingling together into one, eyes closed in rapture as they rose up to their climax, bodies brushing and colliding with other bodies in a frenzied dance, fingers digging into skin, tongues tasting each other, hair damp from their sweat.

Neji aimed his thrusts to hit Naruto's sweet spot over and over again, Naruto screaming out every time, and in the end, his legs buckled down, unable to keep him up anymore.

Naruto found himself suddenly deep–throated by Shikamaru and the force of the raven's thrusts pulled Naruto forwards, engulfing Shikamaru's erection to the hilt as well.

With one last thrust Neji hit Naruto's prostate again, and Naruto could not restrain himself anymore –he came hard in Shikamaru's waiting mouth, sucking his breath in a muffled cry of pleasure.

Shikamaru jerked his head upwards and arched his back, swallowing Naruto's cum and coming as well with a deep moan, hands clenching on Naruto's tights.

Feeling Naruto's insides clench down on his own erection and seeing both his lovers come, Neji moaned, sent over his own limit as he emptied himself inside Naruto.

All the three of them fell messily on the slightly dirty blankets, panting hard and shivering in the remains of their orgasms, spent and satisfied.

For a long while they simply rested there, not speaking, hands caressing against skin, as if to make sure they were really there.

Neji was the first to recover and sat up, looking with calm, white eyes at the other two still laying down on their backs, admiring the sight of their tired bodies glistening with sweat.

"I…" Naruto tried to speak, but once again his words were muffled by Neji's slow kiss, much different from the needy ones from before. Naruto groaned, feeling Neji's hair brush against his face, and when both teens cuddled up around him he did not complain.

"We should clean up a bit" Neji murmured, his face hiding in the crook of Naruto's neck, his hands intertwining with Shikamaru who was in the same position.

"Troublesome" the lazy teen mumbled, tightening his hold on the other two.

Naruto giggled, still dazzled by what had happened but too happy and contented to care. The bodies of the two teens next to him were warm against his heated skin, bringing him a comfort that had nothing to do with physical coldness.

And as the three of them drifted off to sleep, outside the fireworks still lit up the sky, everyone celebrating a festivity that now would not bother Naruto ever again.

**Owari**

……………………………………………

**StarsOfYaoi:** this calls for a rewriting. Also, this calls for some kind of sequel… review?


End file.
